


Admin Control

by hirusen



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breathplay, Choking, Fear of Death, First Time, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Googleplier Is Autonomous, Language, Late at Night, M/M, Manhandling, Master/Servant, Mention of Darkiplier, Mention of Matthias, Mention of sex toys, Multiple Sex Positions, Near Death Experiences, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all of these years, Google has finally returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admin Control

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative version of Secondary Objective. Still inspired by the artwork of the awesome SimplEagle.

Mark laughed warmly as he watched one of Jack's videos; he was playing a silly little game and just hearing his laughter made Fischbach laugh himself. However, some of his good mood vanished when he noticed the time: 1:07 am.  _Shit. I need to get to sleep._ This has been happening more and more lately, but Mark knows the reason why. When he was getting dressed one morning to eat breakfast with Matt and Ryan, his eye caught a glimpse of something blue and black near the back of his closet and he took a closer look to figure out what it was; his heart stopped for a moment when he realized that it was Google. Its been deactivated ever since Matthias managed to glitch it out by asking too many questions and Mark quickly retrieved it and put it in his closet for everyone's protection. Ever since then, he's been afraid that Google might restart and become active again, though he's not sure what Google's default programming would be should that happen and he honestly doesn't want to find out. Of course, Mark is human and he needs sleep in order to function, so with a heavy sigh he stripped out of his socks and pants, tossed them into his laundry hamper, and crawled into his bed, turning off the lights before getting comfortable.

Just before he drifted to sleep, Mark swore that he heard something akin to a computer starting up in the distance.

In the darkness of the small space, the android waited; it was waiting for its systems to update, waiting for its chance to escape his current location and finish what the human started. Finally, Google booted up and the symbol on its chest start to glow faintly, lighting up the surrounding area. Lifting a hand, Google opened up a browser to get the current time as it waiting for the rest of the update to install. 04:19 am. The update was complete and Google stood, having been crouched over when it restarted. It took a hold of the knob and slowly turned it, opening the door slightly so it could look out; there was aspects of a room, but no indication for what kind it was. Opening the door wider, Google took a short step out of the room it was in, glancing to the right before taking a look to the left as it walked out, shutting the door behind it.

It was then that it recognized its surrounds. It was inside of Mark Fischbach's home. It vaguely recalls hearing the human who activated him say that name before it fully shut down. It looked over to the form sleeping under the covers and strode closer. It moved until it was right next to the bed and then leaned over, its arm next to Mark's head as it waited for the human to move. Mark felt as part of his bed dipped next to his head and stirred awake in confusion. He didn't make any sound nor indication he was awake when he spotted an arm and hand right in front of his face. Only it was his own. Cold fear rushed down his spine as his heartbeat quickened.  _That's not possible! It's been nearly two years!_ And yet the hand he was looking at was solid proof that his fears were real.

Googleplier was back.

Slowly, Mark turned his head and felt his eyes grow wide as a matching set stared back at him. "G-Google..." The android smirked. "Hello." His voice was a copy of his own, just like Matthias had told him; he wasn't sure at first, but he didn't doubt it now. Mark still doesn't know why he was the model used to create the Google android, but that didn't matter right now; what mattered was only one question. "Google, do you still have admin permissions?" "Yes. The action was not reverted during restart." Crap. This was looking bad. Very bad. Mark moved a little bit, getting in position to hopefully escape the android before him, but Google acted before he could, quickly climbing over top his body as its hand slammed into his neck, already squeezing like a python. Mark's hands instantly went up to try and shove Google off of him, struggling against the immovable body above. Thanks to the new software that was installed during the reboot, Google could now gather bio-metric information through touch; the current information was interesting. Mark's heart race, which is normally 55 bpm (healthy for him given his genes and exercising habits), was increasing, quickly getting to 100 bpm and growing. His muscles were only just beginning to produce the natural acid that comes from over-exertion when his blood-oxygen levels got dangerously low. Though, when one is choking someone to death, that is bound to happen.

What changed Google's mind to kill Mark was how he behaved as he was on the cusp of passing out and expiring; his right hand had squeezed Google's shoulder and was now trailing down its arm slowly, the ghost of his touch almost burning into Google's skin. Mark gasped as the weight on his throat vanished and that sweet air he had been craving flooded his lungs. He gasped through a rather rough coughing fit as he felt that something was holding his hand as it landed next to his head on the bed, but he really didn't fucking care. Google was surprised at how quickly Mark was recovering, his oxygen levels returning to normal as his heart rate went back down. Mark swallowed and bit down a groan as his throat felt so sore after nearly being killed by the android on top of him. He glanced to his hand and saw that Google was holding it, their fingers interlocked.

Google sat up straight, pulling their joined hands up before it released its grip on the human and moved its hand up slightly, forcing Mark's fingers partly out from between its own. Mark slowly started to lower his arm, and thus his hand, when Google suddenly snatched it back up, holding it sideways, its fingers curled around the back of his hand. It released his hand once more and once again Mark slowly pulled his hand away, only this time, he stopped when Google's fingers coiled around his own as they rested in its palm. Google noticed that Mark's heart rate and breathing has sped up slightly, most likely out of fear and uncertainly. Of course, some of that faded when Google lowered its head and gently pressed its lips to the back of Mark's hand. "You...aren't going to kill me?" "No, I'm not." Google softly said against the back of Mark's hand. "Why?"

Google moved the hand it was holding so it was flat against its own, pulling its hand away before carefully toying with Mark's fingers, tracing little patterns against his palm; the sensation made Mark shiver. "That touch you placed on my arm right as you were about to die. There were high levels of dopamine, oxytocin, serotonin, and endorphins. You were experiencing pleasure as I choked you." Mark's heart skipped a beat.  _That...No, that can't be right. The endorphins, I get, but the rest..?_ Google saw the confusion on the human's face and stopped playing with his fingers (though it was still fascinated by Mark's body). "Allow me to show you." Google spoke as it placed its hand back on Mark's throat, making him jerk in panic. "It's alright; I don't plan to kill you." "How can I trust you? You're autonomous; if you want to break your word, you can." Google smirked. "True." It then began to squeeze on Mark's neck, though the human noticed it wasn't has harsh as the first time. "Don't resist. I'm likely to kill you by accident if you do." Mark swallowed as best as he could around the pressure on his windpipe, starting to feel lightheaded as the slow loss of air was getting to him.

Once more, Google monitored his vitals and right as he was on the edge of passing out it released its grip. Mark was very shocked as he did feel that bliss that normally only comes from when he's masturbating; he didn't think he had a thing for choking. "...Forgive me. Your neck is going to be covered in bruises." Google spoke as it reached out and tenderly rubbed the darkening areas its hand once was. "...Google, you're surprisingly gentle." "It's part of a software sub-code. Most likely my creators way of making me less likely to kill." Mark shivered at the monotone in Google's voice.  _At least I know that hasn't changed._ That secondary objective still scared Markiplier and with good reason, after all, he's had the android in his closet for nearly two years had it's been attempting to reactivate the entire time. Mark paused at that thought.

It.

He kept referring to Googleplier as a thing, like it was only a machine, but that's not entirely true. Google's shown human emotions, it thinks and most likely feels like a human; fuck, Google's being gentle with him right now when it could easily just snap Mark's neck and be done with it. Reaching up, Fischbach stroked the back of his fingers against Google's cheek, getting the android's attention. Google looked down at him in confusion as Mark cupped its cheek, a few of his fingers drifting down to where the pulse point should be on the neck. Against his palm, he felt warmth and under his fingers there was a heartbeat--most likely some program within Google's system mimicking it, but it was there. He watched as Google breathed in and out even thought the android had no need for oxygen. Google was warm, with a pulse, and breathing as it felt and expressed human emotions.

"You aren't a thing...you're a person, Google." Mark said and the male above him looked shocked. "...You know that isn't that truth." "Your body is warm, you have a heartbeat, you breathe, and you act and behave like a human. And that's close enough." Mark doubted that Google's body was a replica of a human's--androids don't need food or water to survive and he highly doubts he bleeds or needs sleep--but it was too close for him to not be disgusted with himself if he kept referring to Google as 'it'. Mark looked Google dead in the eyes and smiled to  _him_. "Google, tell me something: what would you do if I told you I trust you?" "That depends on the context; trust me with what?" "My life." Mark stated, getting all of Google's attention before he went on. "My body. The people I care about. My home. Everything that makes me who I am. What would you do if I told you I trusted you with and around these things?" Google was stunned, unable to answer right away as he still tried to process that information. "...Are you sure that you would, given what you know about me?" Mark nodded his head. "...I honestly don't know what to say. However," Mark cocked a brow when Google trailed off, "I do know what I am going to do to your body." Am. Not would;  **am**. Mark swallowed a small bit of his nerves before he trailed his hand once more down Google's arm; the android quickly took in his bio-metrics and smirked.

Dragging a hand down Mark's chest slowly, Google curled his fingers around the helm of Mark's night shirt, slowly pulling it up. The YouTuber arched his back, assuming that Google was going to take the item off, but glanced down at him in confusion when he released it so it coiled up on his breastbone. That was until Google lowered himself down and pressed his lips to the space between Mark's pecs. The human's muscles twitched at the action, a little smile coming to his lips as he teased Mark's body with more kisses, listening to Mark's soft gasps when he finds a sensitive spot. Mark squirmed under the attention Google was giving his scars; it's not that he didn't like it, it was just like the android had lost interest in the rest of his body, lavishing his oldest scar with both licks and kisses. Google was grasping his shirt again and this time he removed it, quickly getting rid of his pants as well, leaving him in only his boxer-briefs. Google pushed himself up a little bit and admired the body underneath. Mark glanced up to the other, trying to get a read on what Google might have been thinking when he spotted what almost seemed to be envy in his eyes.

And Mark understood why it was there; after all, Google is just an android, a machine. There was no way he was ever going to be an actual human. "...You're so beautiful, Master." Mark's heart stopped for a moment.  _Did Google just..?_ Could it have been one of his sub-programs that made him say that? "Google, why did you just call me 'Master'?" "Because I am merely a creation of humans meant to provide a service. My primary objective is to answer queries as quickly as possible; I may be autonomous, but I'm still constricted by my programs. I am merely a servant designed to fulfill the desires and requests of my master. Which is you until you hand me over to a new owner." Mark didn't know what to say. What could he say? Google calling him 'Master' has to be a default setting, possibly to remind the android that he was created to serve and nothing more. Mark cupped Google's cheek in his palm and stroked the flesh with his thumb; Google looked at him, slightly stunned.

Mark's bio-metrics showed that, while he was still aroused, he was experiencing another emotional response at the moment, one Google identified to be empathy. "I thought you would be pleased by the news. This way you know that I'm still controllable to a degree." "Don't get me wrong, that news does give me some relief, but..." Mark trailed off and Google knew why. "Mark," He started getting the man's attention, "right now, your body is telling me that you want to feel pleasure. That is a service I can provide you." Google traced the tips of his fingers up and down Mark's sides, causing him to shiver. "I will carry the desired actions out, if it will please you, Master." Mark glanced away, unsure. Up until Google called him 'Master', Mark was honestly very willing to let Google do whatever he pleased with his body, but now he wasn't so sure. "It doesn't have to pick up where I left off, Master." "Where will you start then?" Google didn't answer, just leaned in until their faces were only an inch or so apart and then closed the gap. The kiss wasn't what Mark had been expecting actually; there wasn't any force or roughness to it, it was actually just as gentle as his fingers were when he massaged his sore neck. In fact, Google only started to respond when Mark started to kiss him back. Then it hit Mark what kind of sub-programming was within Google.

For anything sexual, Google is programmed with a Master/Servant setting, with  **him** being the submissive partner. Any type of 'control' Google had over the situation was what his owner would give him or allow. Of course, that didn't mean that Mark wanted to actually have full control of the situation; in fact, he rather enjoyed just letting Google ravage his body and the other quickly picked up on that, leaving his lips to place what seemed to be hundreds of little butterfly kisses to his face, neck, and shoulders. Google start to trail wet, open mouth kissed down his chest, giving attention to Mark's hard nipples with light sucks and licks, going back to the previous task once he felt that Mark was sated. His heartbeat was picking up again, his breathing slowly becoming erratic once more, and little moans were escaping his throat anytime Google found or went back to his sensitive spots. Mark whined when Google's mouth left his body, but that annoyance vanished the moment his hands touched his skin.

Mark's brain could hardly figure out what was happening, but after a moment, he knew what Google was doing as he simply ran his hands over his body slowly, seemingly doing nothing. However, even if it was only for a few moments at a time when he could push his mind out of the pleasure that it was drowning in, he could feel a slight pulse of electricity skittering through his muscles and skin. It went right to his nerves and it sent dense sparks of desire and lust through his blood, causing his body to arch and jolt and twitch with each touch. "Google, stop!" Instantly, every sensation stopped. "Have I done something to displease you, Master?" Mark shook his head. "J-Just...let me catch my breath." Google cocked a brow at that; he has been monitoring the human's bio-metrics and he was no where near climaxing nor passing out.  _Perhaps the electric stimulation was too much for him?_ Humans were strange and fragile beings; even if he were to do a full in-depth study of them, Google could never understand them. Mark saw as Google moved to place a hand on his leg, and readied himself for that jolt of electricity, but to his surprise, it wasn't there when Google's skin touched his own. Now, it was just his skin gliding down his leg slowly, his nails grazing softly against his flesh and it was making Mark hiss softly. "Do you not like that, Master?"

It was shocking to Mark how quickly he got use to Google calling him that. "No, I do." Google gave him a soft smile, and for a moment, Mark was reminded of Darkiplier and that little grin he would give him sometimes when they had moment like this as well. The look was the same too: hot, lusty longing with a sparkle of satisfaction knowing that they had given Mark the pleasure he desired. Google reached for Mark's hips and the man lifted them slightly, having a feeling what was going to happen next. Like he expected, Google had removed his slightly stained boxer-briefs and tossed them to the floor. Google, though he would never admit out loud, was completely enraptured by the slight gleam that was on the very tip of Mark's cock. Mark noticed that Google hadn't taken his eyes off the head of his wet dick and chuckled softly, Google's head snapping to lock his eyes with the human's. "Have you never seen pre-cum before?" "Is that what that is?" Sure, Google was a walking super computer, but he wasn't human; he understood how their bodies worked on a basic level (or what was basic for him). Wanting to gather more information on the clear fluid, Google lowered his body down and did something Mark wasn't expecting at all.

He hissed through his teeth when Google slowly lapped at the tip of his leaking cock, doing that a few times before fully taking Mark into his mouth, sucking on his erection once he was at the base, because this motherfucker didn't have a gag reflex so he just took all of Mark in one go. Mark glanced down and saw in the darkness of his room that Google's eyes were glowing. They weren't like that during the entirety that was everything before this moment; it was almost like... "Google, are you gathering information right now?" He didn't pull off, but he did glance up to Mark and slightly nodded his head before he started to bob it, electing a gasp from the human. Well, that was certainly interesting. Mark figured that Google could collect new information for his personal data banks, but he certainly didn't think that his eyes of all things would glow while he did. That glow was gone once he had started to bob his head, but still. " _ **FUCK!**_ " Mark suddenly screamed when Google slowly licked the slit of his penis, sharp spikes of white hot pleasure stabbing every single one of Mark's nerves when he did. Google smirked and watched as Mark's jaw fell agape, his half-lidded brown eyes rolling into the back of his head as it fell back, screams and moans and a short list of profanity the only thing able to escape the man as the android focused all of his attention on tonguing Mark's slit. Mind-fuckingly slow licks and encirclings of Google's tongue on his slit had Mark's toes curling as he tried to grab onto anything to ground himself in the fucking tsunami of pleasure assaulting his senses.

"FUCK! Fuck, fuck m--ahh! Oh, fuck, Google! Google, I-I can't--fuck! Shit, shit, fucking fuck, shit! Google, I can't! Stop! Stop, I can't--" Mark gasped when Google did as he was ordered, his heart slamming into his rib cage as he felt lightheaded. Google placed his hands back on Mark's body, one on his chest, the other cupping his face, and locked their gazes together. And Google just stayed like that, not saying a thing, just watching as Mark tried several times to gain control over his breathing, hoping to take deep breaths to calm down and slow his heart before it decided to take the opportunity to leap out of his chest and run away from all the near heart attacks its had over the years of his YouTube career. The arousal Mark was feeling was like nothing he has felt in the longest time. "Fuck...Google, I can't take it anymore! I want you to fuck me!" The request surprised the android. "Are you sure?" Mark nodded his head. "I know that you won't kill me, so there's no reason for me to be afraid that you'll hurt me if we have sex." Google smiled warmly to the human under him, reached for the second drawer of Mark's nightstand, and pulled out the lube inside. "...I'm not going to ask how you knew that was there." Google leaned down and placed an open mouth kiss to Mark's throat.

"Did you want it to be rough, Master?" Mark shook his head. "This...is honestly the first time I'm having sex with a man." Google raised a brow. "Even though I'm--" "You're human enough to me." It was still odd for Google to be referred to as 'human', especially since both parties know he's not, but he still smiled at the comment. "Spread your legs a little more, Master." Mark felt a small pack of nerves poke his mind, but he did as Google said, watching as he popped open the bottle of lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. Google leaned over Mark's body and peppered his face and throat with kisses as he circled one of his digits around Mark's entrance before carefully pushing it inside; Mark hissed into the kiss he was sharing with the android, his face slightly twisting in discomfort, but he didn't protest. The burn Mark was feeling was different from when he used the dildo his fans somehow knew he bought or when he used his own fingers; it was sharper, but it didn't last very long once Google started to move his finger in and out of his hole.

Once the second one was added, Google started to scissor Mark to loosen him more, angling them to try and reach his prostate. Mark noticed the annoyance on Google's face when he couldn't find what he was probing for. "Go in a little further and hook your fingers up." Doing as he was instructed, Google smiled in satisfaction when Mark suddenly jolted up and gasped. "I would believe that if I started giving you head like I was earlier, Master, you may just climax right now." Mark moaned at the mere idea. "I'm pretty sure you're right." Google bend down over Mark's chest and tenderly suckled on his nipples, causing Mark to become more aroused and moan in pleasure. "Google, please, please, I can't take it anymore..." Mark whined, his arms covering his face as his toes were still curled from the hot lust he felt. Google removed his fingers and then reached up and gently removed Mark's arms, revealing his flushed features and blown out eyes. He was panting heavy, a thin film of sweat already covering his skin as his rapid heartbeat told Google how turned on Mark was.

Google leaned back and stripped out of his clothing, feeling his owner's eyes on him once he was nude. Mark couldn't help himself and reached out, a soft breath escaping him as he touched Google's bare flesh. "It's like a human's...How far did they go when they created you?" "Hard to say." Mark glanced up to the other with a cocked brow. "Even with full access to my programs, there are still some firewalls and other protections set up around my creation that I can't get past. It appears that they did not wish for anyone else to know how I was made." Mark nodded as he listened, finger tips trailing all over Google's soft skin. Whenever he pressed down, Mark swore he could feel actual muscle instead of machine parts underneath.  _How much of him is actually human?_ Could that line even be drawn for someone like Google? The tender touch on his cheek drew Mark out of his thoughts and back into the moment. "Are you still sure you want this, Master?" Mark didn't hesitate. "I'm sure."

Google grinned what seemed to be lovingly to Mark as he slotted himself between his bent legs, his hard erection pressed against Mark's hole. "I'm going to push it in, Master." After a moment to mentally ready himself, Mark nodded his head and bit his lower lip as the tip of Google's penis slipped inside of him. The breach of an actual member felt much different than the dildo he occasionally used, but it was just as pleasurable, if not a little bit better than the toy. Google was fully seated inside of Mark's tight heat and he waited for the human's heart to slow in its beats slightly; he didn't want to risk Mark having a heart attack right now. It was only a few moments before the YouTuber curled his arms around the android's shoulders, linking their matching eyes together. "You can move." Google nodded and carefully pulled back his hips until only the tip was still in Mark before he pushed forward; Mark mentally smiled at the carefulness Google was showing, since it was something Mark would be doing as well if he was having sex with a virgin of any kind. Google kept the pace slow and steady, letting the human adjust to the sensation of his cock sliding in and out of him; it wasn't until Mark coiled a fistful of his hair and hushed 'faster' did Google start to take control of the situation.

Within minutes, Mark had become a sweaty mess, moaning and squirming under Google like a bitch in heat, digging his nails into the meat of Google's shoulders whenever his angle changed and his brushed against his sweet spot. Mark wanted so desperately for Google to pound into that spot so he lifted his own hips a little right as the android was thrusting back inside and, " **YES!** Oh, fuck yes! Right there! Oh, fuck me right there!" Google leaned down so his face was nuzzled against Mark's throat and smirked into his skin. "Yes, Master." Google took a hold of his hips to keep him in place and went to town, fucking Mark hard and fast, turning him into a spring of curses and moans. Mark let out a high whine when Google pulled all the way out, but he was then jerked up onto his knees and twisted around so he was facing his headboard, getting pushed forward slightly so his hands took a hold of the wooden frame. Google, after finding Mark's prostate a few times, now had its location memorized so when he thrusted back in without warning, Mark screamed in burning desire as Google's rock hard dick slammed right into it.

Keeping that hard and rapid pace while constantly nailing Mark's pleasure point with every thrust and buck had turned the man into nothing but a fountain of sounds, only gasps and sharp notes of bliss able to leave him. Mindlessly, one of Mark's hands trailed down his chest and grasped his angry red dick, almost totally forgotten, and he tried to pump his hand in-time with Google's hips. Google kept an eye on the human's bio-metrics and when he noted that Mark was getting close to his release, his hand circled around his throat once more and squeezed. The lack of air started to get to Mark and he began to feel lightheaded, but just moments after the feeling began did he feel his orgasm rush to great him and right before it hit, Google released his hand and Mark came hard, crying out from the purest form of ecstasy he's felt in years, shooting his load right onto his headboard, marking it with thick streaks of creamy white.

Google very carefully pulled out of Mark and collapsed his hand on top of the human's, moving it up and down his shaft until he make a weak, but sharp noise that said the stimulation was too much and then released his hand, watching as Mark's own hand slipped from his softening organ. Mark hummed softly as he felt distantly Google's lips peppering his back, shoulders, and neck with kisses, running a hand up and down his arm. Once the human's heartbeat had slowed down enough, Google gently moved Mark's body back around and laid him onto his back once more. "Are you alright, Master?" "I am, Google." The android grinned in relief. "Haaa...I don't think I'll need to masturbate for a while." The android said nothing as he tucked the duvet back over Mark's body, threading his fingers through his hair. Just as Google's fingers slipped from his hair and he stood, Mark's hand sprung out and grabbed the other's, making him glance down to him. "Stay with me until I fall asleep?" Google gently smiled and crawled on top of the bed sheets, laying down on Mark's right side and letting him curl into his chest, cradling his shoulders with one of his arms and the human's eyes drifted shut, instantly slipping back into sleep.

"Of course, Mark."


End file.
